The Vampire's Guardians
by Ginger-Chan
Summary: Ren and Leonidas were just living their days when they stumbled upon a Shen Gong Wu right when the Xiaolins and the Heylins were fighting for it! With Ren getting kidnapped, his Shinigami guardian searching for him, and Leon's long-lost sister making an appearance, how will Ren be able to keep his monstrous self locked up? (BEING REWRITTEN SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO)
1. Prologue

**Rated T for language and blood, and since there's boyxboy that happens to be canonxoc involved. If you don't happen to like that, then look somewhere else.**

**Oh, and before this story starts, I'm just gonna let you guys know now that this is kind of a mix of Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles, so Shadow and Ping Pong are both here, plus the Shen Gong Wu from Chronicles!**

* * *

The slender girl took calculated steps into the villain's feline-filled lair with a sweet, yet grotesquely devilish smile on her face as her white hair glistened in the dimmed light; unfortunately, her rival Heylin apprentice appeared at the same time with a much more wicked demeanor. While both girls displayed a wicked sense, it was only the latter who showed it like she was born evil.

The slender girl both despised and envied this fact.

As they both made their way to a giant pot of a glowing green substance, she asked in her Greek accent, "Master Young, when will we find the vampire?"

While the dark-haired girl gave her glares made of poison, the villainous man standing next to the giant pot looked down at the two young women in a way that shadowed both of their evil ways.

"Patience is a virtue, Selene," he replied in a smooth voice. "Luckily for you, you won't need to be patient much longer. There is another Shen Gong Wu where he's said to be, so we can collect him while the Xiaolin warriors are distracted."

The dark-haired girl proclaimed with menacing glee, "with the boy, this world will be ours!"

All three began their maniacal laugh at their plan, unaware of how difficult their task was truly going to be.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! Please note that this really is a first draft, so reviews involving critiques would be really helpful!  
It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, especially on this site, so bear with me please!**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

**EXCEPT FOR FOUR CHARACTERS AND SOME SHEN GONG WU I MADE UP**

**BUT THE IDEAS INVOLVING SHEN GONG WU, XIAOLIN OR HEYLIN THINGS DON'T BELONG TO ME!**


	2. The Games Begin

**Ren**

"Come on, Leo!" Ren giggled as he tugged his friend along. "I don't want to miss the movie!"  
Leo gave out a lighthearted sigh and a slight smile before replying, "Ren, relax. It doesn't start for another fifteen minutes.

Ren looked up at Leon with a smile; with his blonde hair, dazzling red eyes, and muscular build, it was shocking to those who saw him at first glance that he didn't always have young women all over him. When those who didn't know him take a closer look, however, there was telltale signs of a class A hardass; an almost permanent frown, a habit of giving hard looks, and an obvious distaste for others; traits commonly shared among dullahans like him.

So when Leon gave one of his rare smiles, it was only because of Ren; this was a fact that the small, Japanese teenager prided himself on.

"But I want to get good seats!" Ren continued to half- drag his best friend happily. "Last time we saw a movie, we ended up in the back!"

"I think that was beneficial since it was a horror movie and you were scared out of your wits. I'm pretty sure that if we were sitting in the front, you would have wet-" The blonde's hypothesis was cut off by a short, startled cry as he tripped and fell over an unknown object.

This caused the Japanese to squeak and dash to the blonde's side. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just didn't pay attention to where I was walking." Leon took the outstretched hand that was offered to him and allowed the smaller to help pull him up. "... What the hell is this, anyway?" He picked up the foreign object that caused his fall while Ren watched in confusion and curiosity.

To say the least, the object was peculiar; it had the appearance of a black cat, and its eyes appeared to be made of emerald. It seemed like it belonged in a museum because of how old and valuable it seemed to be.

However, Ren could sense a sort of power emanating from the feline-like object; in fact, he could hear a sort of whooshing sound...

Which was coming from behind him, and not the cat. Leon must have heard it too, because they both turned around at the same time, only to see a teenager flying towards them!

Leon wasted no time in pushing Ren behind him, a sword made of the shadows themselves appearing in his hand as he held it out. Ren peeked around Leon to get a better look at who they were up against in this sudden battle.

The stranger looked down on them with a face as pale as the moon, eyes as red as blood with hair that matched, an odd marking under his left eye, and a look of confused determination. He donned a black trench coat and a backpack that appeared to be a helicopter-like device, which was how he was still in flight.

If not for the robots and the ominous-looking ghost that accompanied him, Ren wouldn't have been alarmed; in fact, he would've thought the other teen was kind of cute…

Oh, hell, he _still_ thought that!

"Hand over the Siamese Cat!" He snapped, gesturing to the cat that was still in Leon's hand.

Leon looked down at it with a look of slight surprise and held it up so it was in everyone's view. "You mean this?"

_So I'm still safe,_ Ren thought with a sigh of relief.

The red headed teen rushed forward to grab it, but paused when the screech of the purple ghost behind him was heard.

"Wait, Jack! Forget the Wu!" The ghost floated towards Ren as it spoke, ignoring "Jack's" look of shock and Leon's glare. "This boy is better than that useless cat! Our road to world conquest will be achieved much faster with him, the Vampire Prince!"

_Well, looks like I jinxed it... I guess we're not going to see any movies today._

For once, the redhead seemed to notice the Japanese boy, looking down at him with a wicked grin. Lucky for Ren, Leon's motorcycle sped down the road at high speed before anything could be done, only stopping when it reached the group. The dullahan grabbed the vampire and placed him on it the moment it arrived, only a second later placing the mysterious item in the other's hands, seating himself on the familiar, and speeding away.

Ren's dark blue eyes were closed as he clung to Leon tightly, only to squeeze tighter as he heard a faint "Jack Bots, attack!" behind them.

After a long time of taking random streets to keep their pursuers off of their trail, Leon finally stopped his familiar in the driveway of Ren's home, the latter immediately getting off and running up to the front door as the former followed closely behind.

"What are we gonna do with this?" Ren asked with a troubled expression once they were both safely inside.

"Doesn't matter. Is Ananta here?"

"What happened?" The cool voice of the shinigami questioned from the entrance to the kitchen.

Everything she did appeared to be done with grace; the way she made her way to them, her gold eyes looking over both of the boys, and even the way her expression changed when she spotted the feline in Ren's hand.

"... Where did you get that?"

The boys began to explain everything that happened from start to finish, the smaller watching as his guardian's expression gradually changed from surprise to genuine concern.

"... Both of you must listen to me carefully." Both males nodded quickly. "You will both stay with me, but once we find a certain group of people who are looking for this," she pointed at the cat as she spoke, "you must go with them. I will not be coming with you when they go to where they're from, but I will be there as soon as I can. Leonidas, your familiar will be brought to you when I get there along with our belongings."

"But aren't the ones looking for this evil?" Ren questioned confusedly.

"When there is evil searching, good searches for the same thing. If you see them, ask if they are Xiaolin Warriors. Now, we must go immediately."

The three left the house quickly, the only delay being the dullahan putting his dual-wheeled familiar in the garage.

* * *

**Leon**

It wasn't long before they were stopped in their tracks by a man who strongly resembled a reptile. Ananta gave a venomous glare to the man, who reciprocated the same look.

"Chase Young, a man who escapes death." She said coldly. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you. What could you possibly want?"

"You know what I want, Shinigami." A shiver ran Leon's spine when he heard his voice; it was as it it was laced with the poison of a rattlesnake. "You've been watching over him all these years after all. Watching over a child is quite a demotion for someone of your ranking."

"I beg to differ. You must as well if you've come all this way for him. Now, stand aside or you will no longer be able to escape death."

From out of nowhere, a girl with dark hair and the same type of reptilian features appeared on one side of the man, and on the other another female with a red devil mask. The blonde could tell that she was a fellow dullahan from the way her shadow appeared on the ground, moving continuously and appearing as if the mask was her head.

As the man made a move to attack the Shinigami, the two girls ran towards Leon and his vampire friend. His reflexes kicked in immediately, his sword from earlier reappearing in his hand and blocking the one the masked girl had while a wall of shadows swatted the other away.

"Ren, take the cat and find the Xiaolins!" Leon ordered, blocking and dodging the sword of the other dullahan's weapon as she struck

"But Leo-"

"Now!"

He stole a glance at Ren to see him run away, looking back just in time to duck as the enemy's sword nearly pierced his head.

* * *

**Ren**

The Japanese didn't make it far before crashing into something hard and losing his grip on the cat. More accurately, a large cowboy, who caught the cat before it could hit the ground.

"Ya'll alright, there?" The cowboy asked.

"More importantly, what was he doing with the Siamese Cat?" The girl standing next to him inquired in surprise.

Ren looked up at them with cautious blue eyes. The cowboy stared down at him with light blue eyes, which were mostly hidden by blonde hair under his tan cowboy hat. The Japanese girl next to him had the same color eyes as the cowboy, but they stared at the strange item in her friend's hands in wonder.

"Yes, what was he doing with such a thing?" A small boy appeared in front of the girl, an even smaller boy at his side. The only visible difference between the two was the attire; while the slightly larger one had robes as if he came from a sort of temple, the smaller wore street clothes and large glasses with green-tinted lenses.

On the other side of the cowboy, was a tanned young man with brown hair and green eyes. Ren couldn't deny that he was attractive, and it didn't help that he had his arm stretched out to the vampire. "Does it matter? He looks like he looks terrified!"

The vampire tried to hide the slight blush forming as he took the hand and pulled himself up before he hesitantly questioned, "... Are you... The Xiaolin Warriors?"

Suddenly, a small dragon quickly made his way towards his face and demanded, "And are you the lost Vampire Prince?!"

This only caused him to squeak and jump back, nearly falling on the ground again.

"I-I am... You have to help! We were being attacked and-"

"Well, well," the dark-haired girl began in her Australian accent. "It looks like the Xiaolin brats have arrived."

"Shadow!" The Xiaolins glared at the girl, and Ren took this opportunity to hide behind them immediately, the dragon doing the same.

The dragon seemed rather surprised that Ren hid as well, but he ignored it, thinking, _I hope Leon's alright…_

* * *

**Leon**

At this point, Leonidas was doing everything he could to keep the sword from piercing him. The girl he fought was ruthless and swift in her attacks, and on more than one occasion she almost sliced his arm off.

_I need to find an opening,_ he thought, continuously dodging the other shadow sword.

As if by miracle, the girl with the dark hair was knocked back in the area where her accomplice and Leon were fighting. The girl in the mask took a second to glance at the other; that second, however, was the girl's mistake.

Leon took that moment to give her a strong kick, which caused her to end up on the ground several feet away. Her mask fell off to reveal a face that closely resembled his own. White bangs hung down on her face, which glared up at Leon with familiar red eyes.

Had he not seen such a face before, he wouldn't have stopped and stared with his eyes widening as they did. He wouldn't have whispered with shock, "... Sophia?"

The girl's face changed the moment she heard the name. At that moment, he knew that she was the girl he had been missing for so many years.

Unfortunately, a proper reunion wouldn't take place that day. He heard Ren call his name, and he turned his head to where the voice came from to see him and five others on the back of a large dragon.

"We have to go!" He yelled once again. "Get Ana- LEO WATCH OUT!"

He turned his attention back to the girl to see her charging him once again. He narrowly dodged her sharp sword and made his way to the top of a building. In the sky he could see a harsh battle between the Shinigami and the reptile man.

_Is it even worth getting into?_

He was so lost in his self-debate, his arm was nearly severed from the rest of his body, though it was a close call; when he spared a glance at it, it was bleeding. It wouldn't be a problem, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He was about to start going more on the offensive when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He barely had time to let out a cry before he found himself seated on the back of the dragon he saw before, seated right next to a scared-looking Ren.

He found him reaching out for the girl, who gave him a blank stare as they rode away.

"... Leo? Who is she?" Ren asked as he tugged on the dullahan's sleeve.

Leon was quiet for a moment; he couldn't even believe the fact himself. But there she was, watching as the reptile man floated back down to her and their other accomplice.

Once he found the words, Leon slowly explained, "... I think… That was my sister."

* * *

**I swear my original plan was for my characters to be human!**  
**However, I got too creative ^^'**

**Anyway, some of you guys need some clarification, so here it is:**

**1) A dullahan is a creature from Celtic mythology who normally carries their head around. They're basically like Grim Reapers, but they normally have a more living form. It's said that if you watch them as they go by, they'll either whip you (the whip is said to be a human spine) or splash a bucket of blood on you, meaning that you're next.**

**2) A shinigami is basically a death god.**

**If you guys need any more clarification on things, just let me know!**  
**Reviews would be fantastic, I wanna know if I'm doing these characters right because I'm horrible at doing the characters I write justice most of the time, even my own characters!**

**Or maybe some typos or other writing flaws would be great to point out, too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. And You Are Gone

**Ren**

Ren wandered the Xiaolin Temple in glee and wonder, eagerly investigating every room; but before he could get too crazy with his wandering, Leon gripped the back of his shirt.

"Ren, calm down," the blonde mumbled almost dreamily. "We have to go see someone, okay?"

With a nod, Ren followed his distracted friend to a tall, circular building, where a group of old monks sat and meditated. One of them, who appeared to be the leader judging by his attire and the sense of authority, stood up to greet them.

"Hello, young men," he began with a kind smile. "I trust your journey here wasn't too exhausting. I am Master Fung."

"Hello. I'm Leonidas Aidoneus, and this is Ren Yamauchi." The Greek tugged the smaller Japanese forward, who quietly bowed and mumbled a "Nice to meet you."

The old man bowed in return. "I assume that you are the legendary Vampire Prince?"

Ren hesitated before nodding. "But I think that it's a mistake to come after me… I'm not nearly as powerful as everyone claims I am."

"You must know thyself, young vampire. You-"

"Young _what now_?" Ren jumped and turned around to see the eyes of the five young monks wide in fear and surprise.

_Oh shit._

"You mean to tell me that the whole way here," the Brazilian walked up to Ren, who hid behind Leon the moment the former took the first step. "We were riding with a guy who could have drank our blood at any time?" The Japanese could only bury his face into his friend's back.

_Well, at least later I can tell him that even his back seems angry..._ Ren pondered, trying to make light of the situation for himself and clearly failing as he drowned out the argument of the two teens.

Luckily, the old monk stepped between them, cutting their argument short. "Raimundo, they are our guests. We are to protect them and treat them with respect. Ping Pong, could you show them where they will be staying?"

With a nod, the small boy led the dullahan and vampire away.

Once they were out of earshot of those in the tall building, the Ping Pong carefully asked, "... So Ren a vampire?"

Ren hesitated before nodding.

The small yellow boy grinned and began to bounce as he spoke rapidly. "IhavereadsomuchaboutvampiresbutIneverimaginedIwouldevermeetoneinperson!"

The Japanese couldn't help but smile at how accepting this child was for his species. He knew that some wouldn't be quite so accepting, but it brought him joy to know that there was someone who was happy that he was there.

Unfortunately, Ren didn't get to see Ping Pong's happiness for long; they arrived at their destination before long and the child had to return to his fellow monks. After a respectful bow from Ren and a half hearted nod from Leon, the boy walked away, leaving the teens to their own devices.

In the small space Ren was assigned, he noticed a mat that he assumed he would be sleeping on and a monk's uniform. It was an interesting article of clothing, and it looked quite comfortable. He would have actually chosen to wear it to bed if he wasn't suddenly too tired to do anything but move it aside and curl up on the mat.

He glanced over at the entrance to his spot, where he noticed Leon walking past it. He realized that his best friend had been acting distant since his argument with Raimundo… No, since he had told the smaller that his sister was working with the reptilian man.

He yawned and curled up more, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him as he wondered if Leon would be okay by the time he woke up.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack let out an evil laugh as he and a stealthbot he created made their way to the Xiaolin temple, immediately silencing himself when he arrived. His laugh was replaced by a wicked grin as he snuck around, looking for where he assumed that they would've kept the vampire he met earlier that day.

It was the middle of the night and he was tired, but if what Wuya said was true about this kid, then it was going to pay off for him. Though, he was still formulating a plan for in case the witch planned on going back into her normal form again.

_Maybe just find the puzzle box she was trapped in the first time and put her back… Or maybe find that one Shen Gong Wu that trapped spirits like that box… Or- There he is!_

Sure enough, all curled up in a thin blanket was the little bloodsucker himself. He would have looked comfortable if not for the fact that he was tossing and turning and his eyes were shut tight. Jack could almost hear him whimpering.

_What the helll? Since when do powerful creatures able to take over the world cower like that?_

The Heylin teen was so interested in the smaller teen's behavior that he almost didn't hide in time when the boy bolted up, eyes wide as he panted. He whipped his head around wildly before starting to calm down a bit. After a moment, he wrapped the blanket around himself and stood up, his normally dark blue eyes giving off a dim, light blue glow.

The young bloodsucker began to wander about the temple, and once he was outside, Jack knew that this was the perfect time to strike. He pulled the Imo Gazer out and put it on his head before whispering the name of it. The shorter teen whipped his head around to see where the voice came from, and before he could even cry out, he passed out and fell to the ground.

"Pick him up, stealthbot," Jack whispered to his mechanical companion, who obeyed his order without delay. "Now let's get out of here."

With that, Jack started his helipack back up, thankful that he upgraded it so now it was much more stealthy. But when he remembered how defenseless he appeared to be when he was asleep, and he suddenly began to question how useful this guy would really be.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe how fast I'm updating! I guess I should check how many people have seen this more often, it's one hell of a motivator!**

**And I don't know if I mentioned this last chapter, but my cinnamon bun bby (aka Ren) isn't exactly the straightest character one can have, but just to clarify, he's not a homosexual, he's PANsexual.**

**Major difference.**

**Oh, and I didn't make up the Imo Gazer. It's apparently from the trading card game. Basically it makes the person who's using it able to make anyone go into a deep sleep.**

**Anyway, I hope to see reviews coming from you guys!  
I hope I'm doing everything okay!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. My Mind is in Ruin

Leon

The first thing Leonidas did when Ren's lack of presence was discovered was search the entire temple at high speed as he tried not to panic, and would have succeeded had three things to worry about not crossed his mind; the fact that Ren was in danger, someone corrupting him and causing him to turn evil, and the anger of a motherly Shinigami.

After an hour, the dullahan calmed down and seated himself on one of the taller buildings in the temple. As he watched over the land, he noticed the monks discussing the situation below him. After a moment or two of pondering, he decided to go down by them.

_I can't exactly find him on my own,_ he thought, jumping down and landing near the group. _So I guess I'll have to get the help of these monks._

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat before asking the group, "... Do you have any idea on where to start looking for Ren?"

Before Raimundo could make any remarks, the small dragon slithered up and announced, "there's a new Shen Gong Wu! We can look for the kid on the way!" When he grew, Leon noticed a rather disgusting rash near the end of his tail.

He watched with the color draining from his face as the young monks climbed onto the enlarged dragon. With disgust, he asked, "... This dragon has a revolting rash, and you all willingly ride him?"

"What, does a little rash bother you?" Raimundo taunted. "I thought you were a badass!"

Leon gave the shorter a glare before climbing onto the dragon's scaly back and suppressing a disgusted look. _Thankfully, I'm not touching it bare-handed... And maybe that dick will leave me alone!_

Leon glanced back at the Brazilian to see him smirking… If Ren wasn't in danger right now, the Greek would have literally kicked him off of the dragon.

Speaking of bizarre species, Leon quickly found himself clinging to the dragon tightly as he flew into the air without warning. The dullahan's reaction was awarded with the laughter of the irritating male.

_He'll be lucky if I don't throw him off this reptile midair,_ he thought to himself with a scowl as they made their way to the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Ren

Ren opened his eyes and the moment he did he instantly regretted it. He found himself lying in a cage in that appeared to be barely big enough for him to stand in. He felt a weight on his arms, and he looked down to see that he was chained to the wall behind him. He knew immediately that he was trapped, and had no chance of escaping without his powers; and he sure as hell wasn't going to use them. Not unless he was planning on becoming a psychotic, bloodsucking monster anytime soon.

His eyes widened when he heard the sound of a door opening. In almost no time at all, he found himself in the farthest corner of the cage, covered by anything in the cage he could find. Unfortunately, this happened to be the thin blanket he had wrapped around himself before everything went black and he found himself in such a deplorable environment.

It provided him little comfort as he heard the sound of footsteps. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the light switch on, followed by a continued process of footsteps, as well as the dialogue between the two subjects he had first encountered when the danger came to him just the day before.

"Brilliant, Jack!" The shrill voice of the ghost verbally applauded. "Keeping such a powerful ally quiet with the Imo Gazer was excellent!"

"I told you I'm an evil genius!" The redheaded teen's voice gloated along with the other.

In this moment, Ren wished that he could just disappear from existence. He couldn't call out his best friend or the woman he knew as a mother; he had to face this danger alone. His only defense was one that would do exactly what they wanted, and possibly more. The vampire became even more frightened at the thought of him truly becoming the monster the villains wanted him to be.

He suppressed his whimpers as he heard the mood of the room outside of the cage change from triumph to confusion.

"... What the hell is he doing?" The redhead questioned. "I would've thought that he'd be hissing or something."

Ren tried to scoot as far away from the two as he could as he heard them coming closer; however, his back was already against the cold bars, so he had nowhere else to hide. He began to tremble as the ghost started getting angry.

"What is this? This shaking coward is supposed to bring the world to its knees?" The ghost began to screech in frustration, but it turned into a scream that sounded like it was in pain. "A new Shen Gong W has revealed itself! The Serving Goddess obeys every command of the user! This Shen Gong Wu will be very useful to us!"

_Does this mean that they'll let me go?_ Ren wondered, now listening closely to their conversation and peeking from under the blanket. The ghost looked terrifying when it glowed the way it did, but the redhead paid no heed. He seemed to be used to the strange antics of the purple ghost...

Either that, or his only focus was on the vampire, because Ren saw that he was mostly watching him.

A few seconds of silence passed before the teen ordered, "take the Jack clone."

"Why do I have to take that pile of trash?" The ghost hissed angrily.

"Because I fixed him up so he looks and sounds more like me. Plus, he doesn't know that we have the bloodsucker, he just knows about him. So if the Xiaolin losers come for the Wu and asks about him, my genius clone won't know what the hell they're talking about, so they'll think that we don't have the thingot!" The taller teen's wicked grin suggested that he was very happy about his plan.

The purple entity paused to think about it. "That's brilliant, Jack! You might show potential for evil after all!"

"I told you I'm Jack Spicer, the evil genius! And while you're gone, I can get him to join our side!" This didn't give Ren any assurance at all.

The vampire watched as an exact replica of Jack walked out with robots and the purple ghost in tow, leaving him alone with the real evil teen; unfortunately, the vampire caught sight of the other teen's pale throat and swallowed thickly, realizing immediately that it had been a month since he'd been "fed," and there was only one human in the room.

Of course, the human was his captor, but there was no way Ren would be able to bring himself to attack him. It would be easy, considering how weak the boy was; however, the vampire couldn't do that to a living human. The bags of blood Antanta would bring him before weren't quite as appetizing as he wished they'd be, but it eased Ren's conscience since he doesn't have to hurt people getting what he needs. The air was filled with the sweet, yet metallic scent of the blood he needed, but he wouldn't dare...

All thoughts stood still as he heard the sound of the cage door opening. He stayed still and closed his eyes, feeling the blanket coming off of him. His eyes widened and his mind became completely blank as he felt the weight on his wrists disappear, and at once all turned to black and red.

* * *

Jack

Jack wasn't sure what it was that made him set the vampire loose. To save himself the inward humiliation of being too soft, he settled on the need to see a reaction from the so-called "powerful" vampire. In fact, had many reactions planned out in his head; the vampire running away once he was freed, and there was even one where the vampire killed Jack and searched for some poor Xiaolin sucker to slaughter.

He instantly assumed the latter path when he was suddenly being pushed onto the ground by the smaller being, only managing to focus on red, glowing eyes. The two pairs of red orbs stared at each other for only a moment before Ren moved his face to his neck, and the redhead suddenly felt a sharp pain.

By the time he registered what the vampire was doing, he was already numb and unable to fight off the smaller being. The genius could feel as his blood being sucked out of his body, most of it he knew was going into the bloodsucker, but he could tell by the wetness forming that the other was quite sloppy in his work.

Several minutes had passed before the vampire released Jack, but he found himself being too tired to run away, or even order one of his robots to bring him to his bed. All that he wanted to do was lay on the cold floor of his lab and sleep.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened slowly, taking a few minutes to realize that he was in his lab with a thin blanket covering him and a pain in his neck. He brought his hand there only to flinch from the worsening pain, memories from earlier filling his mind immediately after. He sat up and looked around, his eyes scanning the laboratory for the vampire boy. He finally spotted him in the cage, his back turned to the taller teen.

The redhead hesitated before going over by him, his steps slow and hesitant. The moment Jack moved the door so he could get closer to Ren, the smaller jumped and turned around, allowing the Heylin to see the dark red liquid that was smeared on the other's face and stained his clothes.

Realization hit Jack like a ton of bricks. _Oh, god… That's blood… That's my blood!_

Before Jack could cling to that thought much longer, he noticed the look on Ren's face. It wasn't the face of a monster that hunted and killed everyone in his path like everyone was expecting. It was the face of a terrified boy who just wanted to go home.

It was like Jack was looking at the image of himself as a child.

The redhead hesitated before he asked, "... Are you... Okay?" This question, of course, did not go without Jack kicking himself mentally for his behavior that was much unlike how a Heylin should act.

If Jack wasn't staring so intently at the vampire's face, he wouldn't have noticed that the expression changed slightly. The difference was minuscule, but there wasn't quite as much fear as before. The small amount of fear that had disappeared seemed to turn into confusion, like the smaller couldn't believe that the Heylin was being... Nice.

Jack almost shuddered at the thought.

Noticing that the other wasn't saying anything, the redhead decided to stand up, reaching to grab the chair next to him so he wouldn't fall over. "... Let's go get cleaned up... Then we can talk world domination."

He noticed that Ren didn't like that idea, but the blood-soaked vampire stood up anyway, standing only two inches shorter than Jack, yet seeming so much smaller. He made a mental note to look for clothes in Ren's size once they had gotten a chance to talk.

* * *

**Ugh, I looked over my notes for that last chapter... I sound so immature there.**

**Oh, well.**

**Sorry for the huge delay, I've had a ridiculous time trying to get my writer's block away. Though I guess it's my own fault, I wrote too much in such a short amount of time ^^'**

** Luckily before I struck out, I got a lot of the chapter done. I decided to pick it back up and I added more to this latest chapter before posting.**

**I will be editing this a bit, such as fixing an error earlier in the story, and possibly changing or tweaking the chapter titles.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! But if you didn't, or you still did but have ideas on how the story and my writing could improve, just let me know!**

**I**


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys! Sorry, this must be a horrible update, but I figured that I should probs tell you this since I really don't think any of you check this story often.

I'm rewriting this story big time. I'll have the same characters and all, but they'll be tweaked.

I'm doing it for multiple reasons, one being that I looked through this and realized that I hate it. I mean, I started writing it two years ago so it makes sense, but even if I hadn't written it I'd be really annoyed with it tbh. I also completely forgot what I was going to write for this one, too. I do **not** recommend writing stories without plots, yet that is what I've been doing. Don't follow my example, kids.

Oh, and I really want to try to do a sort of "rewrite" of Xiaolin Chronicles in the fic, because let's be honest here, it's kind of a disaster. I haven't even finished it and I can still tell.

Anyway, I'm hoping to have have the first chapter out soon, I just want to know if I should put it as a separate story or just replace the current chapters on here. Let me know what you think!

Oh, and would any of you be willing to beta read it? I think I should start having someone do that, because let's face it, even my current writing is a mess.

Thank you for your patience and understanding, I'll see you soon!


End file.
